


this is as good a place to fall as any

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Post-Trade, Stanley Cup Playoffs, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I got some free time now, in case you missed it," Ryan says as his hands came up to rest on Dan's shoulders, pushing him against the wall with a strength Ryan reserved for his ice time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is as good a place to fall as any

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Tampa's sweep in the playoffs, and Tampa's locker clean out. We're being a bit *handwavy* on that timeline. This all started as chat!fic, and well ... we got kind of carried away.

Dan didn't find out about the Tampa sweep until he was back in his hotel room, flipping channels. His phone was in his hand before he even realized he had it. If he was honest, he half-hoped Cally had sent him a text, even though he had a feeling there wouldn't be. 

He typed out a quick text, and hit send.

_Sorry. -G._

\---

They hadn't talked, or planned for the offseason when Ryan left New York, so Dan wasn't that surprised when there was no text on his phone the next morning, or Thursday. 

Their next game was on Friday, so Dan calls it a night early, and retreats to the quiet of his hotel room. He doesn't bother changing out of his dress pants and shirt, before collapsing on the sheets. Dan's thoughts wander as he mindlessly flips through the channels, and he nearly misses the knock on his door. 

Dan frowns, flicks off the TV, and makes his way to the door, wondering who was knocking at this hour.

The curious look on Dan's face disappears as soon as he got the door open and saw who was on the other side. "Cally, what the hell?" He opens his door wider, allowing Ryan to enter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dan can tell by the tense way Ryan holds his jaw something is bothering him. He knows Tampa's loss and elimination from the playoffs has to be on Ryan's mind. Ryan was always tense, and on edge after bad losses. Most of the time, Dan knew what to say, but, now, he is at a loss for words. It doesn't matter, talking is the last thing on Ryan's mind. 

"I got some free time now, in case you missed it," Ryan says as his hands came up to rest on Dan's shoulders, pushing him against the wall with a strength Ryan usually reserved for his ice time. And a few private occasions when Dan begged for it.

"Damn, Cal, guess I just didn't expect to see you here. In the middle of the night." Dan struggles to get his last few words out, as he tries to get his breathing to catch up with his thoughts. He would never admit it, but Ryan had him a little shocked, and out of breath. Okay, maybe a lot shocked, and a lot out of breath. He doesn't even have time to think about it, though, before Ryan's teeth were scraping the column of his neck.

"We both know you're not about to complain, G."

"And," Dan starts, swallowing around the lump in his throat, "what if I was going to?"

Ryan scrapes his teeth over Dan's collarbone, his hands busily running over the buttons on Dan's shirt. Dan curses under his breath as his cock twitched. Damn Ryan and his power trips.

If Dan stopped to think about it, he should have known something like this was bound to happen. It always did, to a lesser extent, every time Ryan lost a game as Captain. But now … now the stakes were higher, and Ryan has something he needs to prove. Something big. 

And Dan would be lying if he said he didn't miss the days of helping Ryan prove it. Truth is, he missed it a lot. He missed everything about Ryan. His scent, his presence, and the way he breathed against Dan's skin when he came.

"You should know better than to issue a challenge like that to me," Ryan whispers, before he slid Dan's shirt down his arms. "Especially since you know I'll take you up on it."

"I'm in no position to complain," Dan says flatly, before he rids himself of his shirt.

Ryan's teeth drag over Dan's chest, while his hands busied themselves with undoing Dan's belt.

Dan's breath hitches, and his mind clears for a split second, just long enough to say something in a voice inches away from being completely shredded. "Wanna talk about it?"

A small laugh pushes past Ryan's lips, but he doesn't stop what he's doing, in fact, his tenacity kicks up a notch.

"Fuck no."

Dan laughs, his fingers digging into Ryan's shoulder as Ryan palms his dick. The cotton of Dan's boxer briefs creating the right amount of friction to make Dan's thoughts spin.

"So, we're just going to ..." Dan trails off as Ryan's fingers migrate up the tug at the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs.

"I just really, really want your dick in my mouth," Ryan whispers, mouth hovering over Dan's lips.

Dan's eyelids flutter, and he moves to nip at Ryan's lower lip. "I don't think you've said how much you miss me yet."

Ryan's tongue pushes past the seam of Dan's lips, at the same time he sneaks his fingers past the elastic of Dan's waistband to wrap them around Dan's cock. It takes all of Dan's willpower to hold in a moan.

"I thought me being here made that evident," Ryan breathes, after finally pulling away from the kiss.

"Maybe I just needed to hear you say it," Dan says, tracing Ryan's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

Ryan chuckles as he moves his fist along Dan's cock. "More like you wanted your ego stroked." He presses his thumb to the head of Dan's cock, and smirks as Dan groans. "Correction," he teases, "more like you wanted _something_ stroked."

"Ryan ... fuck ..."

"Later," Ryan says, before he sinks to his knees, and tugs Dan forward, his hands gripping Dan's hips to hold him steady.

Ryan mouths at Dan's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, relishing in every little choked sound Dan can't hold back. He then runs his hands up the inside of Dan's thighs, and pulls away when he feels Dan tremble.

"Tell me what you want."

Dan threads his fingers in Ryan's hair, and gently tries to get Ryan's mouth back on him.

Ryan pulls back a few inches, his eyes tilted up to look at Dan. "Come on, G. Tell me what you want."

Dan nibbles his bottom lip to stop the flow of sounds desperately trying to make their way past his lips. Ryan's fingers ghost over the thin fabric of his boxers, before they stopped on the waistband.

"You know what I want," Dan manages to get out, his fingers tugging on Ryan's hair.

"Maybe I just needed to hear you say it," Ryan growls, echoing Dan's earlier words back to him. By now, Dan's thoughts were spinning. He doesn't think he could get out a coherent thought even if he tried, not that it mattered. Ryan had already set the tone, and told Dan exactly what it was he was going to be doing. Asking Dan any questions now was a ploy, and they both knew it.

"I seem to remember you demanding my dick in your mouth."

Ryan lets out a strained laugh. "So I did."

Dan tugs on Ryan's hair. "You waiting for an invitation?"

Ryan nips at Dan's hipbone, before he tugs Dan's boxers down past his hips and his legs.

At the first swipe of Ryan's tongue over the head of his cock, Dan let a moan slip past his lips. "Oh ..." Dan let his head fall against the wall, his hips arching forward.

"I've missed this," Ryan murmurs, fingers curling around the base of Dan's cock to hold him steady. "Missed how responsive you can be."

Dan whimpers, his fingers tightening their grip in Ryan's hair. "Ryan ... get -" his voice trails off as he manages to glance down and see Ryan drag his tongue from the tip of his cock to the base.

Every word Dan has disappears as Ryan continues to drag his tongue over his skin. That alone was nearly enough to do Dan in, and he almost loses it when Ryan slides his mouth down the length of his cock. Ryan slips his index finger into his mouth, sucking on Dan's cock, and his finger with just the right amount of pressure.

Dan brings his hand to his mouth, and bites at his knuckles to hold back a cry when he felt Ryan trail his index finger down his body, parting his ass, and dipping inside him.

"Ryan," Dan starts, "keep this up, and I'm gonna ..."

Ryan finally pulls off Dan's cock, and continues to stroke him as his eyes caught and held Dan's gaze.

"Where?" Ryan practically growls.

Dan can barely think, let alone speak, but he eventually manages to get the words out. "Lemme come on you."

Ryan smirks. "Have it your way, then."

"Not yet," Dan starts through gritted teeth, "I've waited entirely too long to let it all be over now."

Dan almost forgets how to breath when he looks down to see Ryan staring up at him, blue eyes full of every emotion he had spent the past few months missing. The tension is almost completely gone from Ryan's body, but the firm command is still there.

"Good, I wasn't done with you anyway," Ryan says before moving to take Dan into his mouth. Dan throws his head back again, resting it on the wall behind him as he lets out an obscene moan. He reaches up to weave his fingers through Ryan's strands, and he couldn't help but cant his hips forward, and let out a low moan as Ryan's finger slid deeper inside him.

"Ryan ... fuck ... please ..." Dan is way beyond caring how desperate his voice sounds in that instant. He is utterly consumed with Ryan.

Everything from the way Ryan moves his mouth over him, to how he looks up at him with his fiery blue eyes, has Dan a quivering mess.

When Ryan manages to work another finger inside Dan, he finally slid Dan's cock from his mouth, his fist working Dan's length determinedly.

"Oh, jesus fuck," Dan moans, his fingers tightening to the point of pain in Ryan's hair.

"Come on, G," Ryan urges, timing his strokes, with the fingers he has inside him.

"Cally ..." Dan chokes out.

"That's it. Come for me," Ryan commands. He leans forward, the tip of his tongue flicking over the head of Dan's cock.

That does it. Dan glances down just in time to see Ryan's tongue dart out. "Fuck ..." Dan's vision goes white as his cock pulses against Ryan's hand, before he comes, spilling all over Ryan's hand, and cheek.

Ryan doesn't stop milking every last drop of come from Dan's cock, until Dan's tugging on his hair. Ryan stands willingly, his mouth meeting Dan's.

"Shit, I missed you," Dan says after they break apart.

Ryan laughs, the last bits of tension gone from his limbs as he disappears to the bathroom for a moment, before returning with a towel. 

He just finished cleaning Dan off, when Dan curls his fingers around his wrist. 

"You good now? Can we drop the 'pissed and determined Captain' act?" Dan says, pushing Ryan by his shoulders further into his room. He doesn't stop until Ryan was sitting on the hotel bed.

Ryan let a sideways smile curl around his lips, and a glint of fire play in his eyes. "You gonna shame me, or you gonna kiss me? Besides, you fucking loved it."

Ryan doesn't have time for any further words before Dan is pushing at his shoulders again, pinning him to the mattress, and straddling his hips.

"I fucking did."

Ryan tilts his head to one side, eyeing Dan with amusement. Dan slides an open-palmed hand up Ryan's still clothed torso, the fiery blue of his eyes never leaving Ryan's as he did so.

Dan's touch is feather light as it runs over the cotton of Ryan's dress shirt. Ryan shivers as the heat from Dan's palms almost burns through the thin material separating them.

"Cold?" Dan asks, his fingers brushing over Ryan's lips.

Ryan nips at the tip of Dan's index finger. "Your fault, y'know."

Dan chuckles, before his fingers worked the buttons loose on Ryan's shirt. When the task is complete, he lets his hands fall to the mattress to frame Ryan's body. Dan leans down until his lips brushed over Ryan's temple. "You're really in no position to complain."

Before Ryan can come up with some witty reply, he feels Dan's lips press kisses down his cheek to his jaw. Dan's fingers are in Ryan's hair shortly after, nudging his head to the side, so his tongue could slide down his neck. Ryan's hands clench into fists as Dan grinds down and onto his cock with his own.

"Jesus shit, G," Ryan breathes.

"Hm?" Dan hums against Ryan's skin, "what was that?"

Dan lets out a breathy chuckle, the air sweeping over Ryan's skin as he does. He then continues working his way down Ryan's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, and also leaving Ryan at a loss for words for the first time all night.

"I ... I said ... I ... don't remember."

Dan laughs, his warm breath hitting Ryan's bare chest. "I'm sure you don't," he teases, his tongue circling Ryan's navel. 

Ryan blinks his eyes rapidly, before he lets them slide down to Dan. He runs his fingers through Dan's hair, and squirms under him as Dan mouths his cock through his dress pants.

"Take them off," Ryan chokes out, arching his hips in an effort to get his point across.

"Getting a little demanding, are we?" Dan teases, pulling his head back a few inches.

"I just .... damn it, G, take them off," Ryan breathes impatiently.

Dan smiles, but doesn't move from his position over Ryan. "I thought we were done with that game?"

Despite his words, Dan wastes no time in hooking his fingers through the belt loop of Ryan's pants, and tugging the pants past his hips and down his legs. Finally, with the fabric pooled on the hotel room floor, Dan moves back up Ryan's body, and hovers his lips above Ryan's.

"Just so y'know, I did that because I wanted to, not because you told me to."

Ryan leans up to catch the corner of Dan's jaw with his teeth. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Sleep?" Dan chuckles. "Hope you didn't think that's what we were gonna be doing."

"Oh, so y'mean I didn't tire you out?" Ryan teases.

Dan chuckles, before he nuzzles his nose against Ryan's jaw. "You need to shave."

Ryan brushes his index finger across Dan's jaw. "Speak for yourself."

By now, Dan's lips are migrating down the column of Ryan's neck. He nips at the soft juncture of skin where neck meets shoulder, and smirks as he hears the sharp intake of Ryan's breath.

"Maybe I'll help you with that later," Dan says, his tone laced with promise.

"And who says I trust you near my neck with sharp objects?" Ryan can't help but laugh at the course the conversation had taken.

Dan seems to ignore Ryan's words, and continues to trail kisses along Ryan's jawline. Finally, he pulls away.

"We both know I'm one of the few you do trust."

Ryan tries to stifle a whimper over the loss of contact, but fails miserably. His voice was pleading in the next instant. "Of course you are. Now, please ..."

"Please, what?" Dan teases, leaning down, his lips hovering over Ryan's.

Ryan raises his lips towards Dan, and growled in frustration as Dan moved away from his questing mouth. "Damn you, G. Quit fucking around."

Dan slid a hand over Ryan's abdomen, his index finger tracing the elastic waistband of Ryan's boxer briefs. "Calm down."

Dan let the silence permeate the air as he continues to trace his fingertips over Ryan's abdomen, ignoring Ryan's impatient whimpers. He makes sure to take his time, drawing out every movement, until he can practically feel Ryan's impatience hanging in the air. It is only then that Dan finally hooks his fingers under the elastic of Ryan's waistband, and drags his boxers past his hips. He lets Ryan kick them the rest of the way off, and moves again to straddle Ryan's hips with his knees.

Ryan reaches up, trying to place his hands on Dan's chest, only to be stopped by Dan's strong grip capturing his wrists. He isn't even able to get one word out before Dan's commanding tone is breaking through the silence.

"I said calm down, Cal."

Dan leans down, and gently bit at Ryan's lower lip, stopping any words Ryan might have before they could even leave his mouth.

Ryan tried to tug his wrists free from Dan's grip, and let out a sound of frustration as Dan's grip held firm.

"I'm at a decided disadvantage here," Ryan grumbles.

"You fucking love it. Don't even try to deny it," Dan whispers, slipping his tongue between the seam of Ryan's lips.

Ryan sucks on Dan's tongue, and he arches his hips up towards Dan, in an effort to create more friction. "Who said I was?" Ryan bites at his bottom lip as Dan circles his hips against him. "You're just going too damn slow."

"Well," Dan starts, "as I seem to recall, I've already had my fun, what's to stop me from just leaving you here like this?"

A frustrated growl escapes Ryan's throat, because damn it, Dan was so maddeningly frustrating sometimes. And, not that Ryan would ever admit it, or that he even had to, he did fucking love it.

"You wouldn't dare."

Dan eyes Ryan with amusement, but he let his grip go slack as he moves off of Ryan, so he was standing beside the bed.

"Oh, come on, G, really?" Ryan growls, reaching a hand to grab Dan's wrist. 

Dan side-steps Ryan's outstretched hand easily, before he makes his way towards his suitcase, and starts rummaging through the contents.

After retrieving what he was looking for, Dan returns to the bed, and straddles Ryan at his hips again. Ryan fumbles blindly against the sheets, until his fingertips brush against the bottle. He can't help the steady stream of laughter that flies past his lips then. "Ever the boy scout, I see, G."

Ryan holds the bottle in his hand, even tossing it back and forth, eyeing Dan as he does, before finally clicking the top open with his thumb. He is just about to pour the slick liquid onto his fingers, when Dan snatches the bottle from him with a smile.

"That wasn't for you."

Ryan scowls. "You're no fun, y'know that?" He runs his palms up the tops of Dan's thighs, and groans when he sees Dan slick his hand with the liquid.

"Now, Ryan, I know you don't mean that," Dan whispers, before he curls his slicked up hand around Ryan's cock. "I know you like to watch."

Ryan's silent, his eyes burning directly into Dan's, as Dan slides his hand over his length. He bites his bottom lip, and tries not to squirm as Dan continues to move his hand over his cock in well practiced movements. "You should ..." Ryan chokes out, arching up into Dan's fist. "You should ... I want to see you finger yourself."

Dan's lips curl into a smile, and he holds Ryan's electric blue gaze with his own. "Oh, do you now?"

Dan slides his hand from Ryan's cock, and slowly slides his other hand up his leg, until it's resting on his hip. "Is that what you want?"

Ryan arches his hips up, and moans at the sensation it creates. He can barely put a coherent thought together, but he somehow manages.

"Don't make me say it again."

Dan shifts his position, and slicks his fingers with more lube, before he stares at Ryan with electric blue eyes. "You want to watch me finger myself, hm?"

Ryan's breathing is harsh and erratic, his palms running up and down Dan's thighs. "G ... please."

Dan slids his hand down between his legs, and pushes his index finger into himself, slowly. He bites his lip at the sensations it kicks through his system. "Ryan ... if you ... if you only knew how many times I've thought about you being ..." Dan's voice trails off as he moves his finger, adjusting the angle and depth, before he slides another finger in, biting his lip to try and hide the gasps threatening to leak from his lips.

"Oh, jesus fuck, Dan," Ryan whines, hands scrambling against the sheets to find the bottle.

Dan sucks in another sharp breath, and leans to hover his lips over Ryan's. "Not so fast. I've always wanted to do this for you."

Ryan's hand goes slack against the sheets, and he leans up slightly, to catch Dan's lips with his. "Well, go on then."

Dan sits back up slowly, pushing his fingers deeper into himself, and his vision hazes as he finds just the right angle. His erratic breathing, bordering on a harsh pant, is the best thing Ryan's ever heard.

"I think about you whenever I do this, y'know," Dan says, voice steady as he rakes his eyes over Ryan's body.

"Christ, G ..." Ryan says, breathless and panting, hands coming up to grip Dan's hips.

"All the time," Dan repeats, scissoring his fingers, his hips arching against Ryan's hands. "I think about you ... fuck ... Ryan ... I think about you inside me ... fucking me ..."

Ryan curses loudly, bringing one of his hands to Dan's cock. Dan uses his free hand to try to bat Ryan's hand away. Ryan curls his fingers around Dan's wrist, running his thumb over the pulse point, before he grips Dan's cock again.

"Let me touch you, G. Jesus christ, I'm dying to touch you right now." Ryan moves his hand over Dan's cock, timing his movements with Dan's thrusting fingers.

Ryan is high off the sound of Dan's ragged breathing, echoing in his ear. It's fucking intoxicating to watch Dan's every movement as he works himself open, knowing all Dan's thinking about is him. Ryan can feel Dan's muscles winding tighter with every passing second, and it drives him insane. He wills himself to speak, and catch his breath.

"I know what's even better than thinking about me inside you, G."

"Please," Dan says, scissoring his fingers once more. "Oh, please. I want you to ... fuck ... Ryan … please. I don't think I'll be able to stand it if you ..."

Ryan slides his hand down to where Dan's fingers are still moving inside him, curls a hand around Dan's wrist, and watches as Dan pulls them out.

"Shh," Ryan orders, as Dan moans at the loss of his fingers.

Ryan grips Dan's hips to hold him steady, biting at the fleshy part of his bottom lip as Dan curls a slick hand around his cock, and positions himself above the tip.

Dan meets Ryan's eyes across the space separating them, before he slides the head of Ryan's cock inside him. He sucks his breath in sharply as he sinks down a few more inches on Ryan's cock, savouring the slow impalement. "Ry ... you feel so ... so good inside me. Oh, fuck. Shit. Jesus, Ry ..."

Ryan's eyelids fluttered shut, and a harsh moan pushes past his throat with every slowly paced thrust that sent him deeper into Dan. As good as everything had been up until now, Ryan knows this is beyond all that. It was almost as if every second Ryan has spent missing Dan, every emotion he had to recently put on a shelf, were all crashing down. He wants to let go, but at the same time, he holds out, wanting to make the entire experience last forever. He can't help the words pouring from his lips. 

"Shit ... G ... you feel so good ... I can't ...."

Dan digs his fingers into Ryan's shoulder, to help him keep his balance as he rose and fell on Ryan's cock. "You gonna come for me?" Dan gasps, trying desperately to keep his vision clear.

Ryan manages to get a hand around Dan's cock, and strokes him. Dan writhes against him, teeth biting his bottom lip so hard, Ryan is surprised there isn't blood. "You first," Ryan hisses, jacking Dan's cock faster. "I want you to come on my skin."

Dan's grip on Ryan's shoulder tightens as his eyes slide shut, and he trembles above Ryan, before he comes, spilling hotly over Ryan's stomach.

The feel of Dan trembling and falling apart above him is what does Ryan in. He bites his bottom lip, grips Dan's hips so hard, he is sure there will be bruises there later, and comes, panting and gasping out Dan's name.

Neither one wants to move, and neither one does, for what seems like forever. Finally, Dan moves, sliding off Ryan, finding a spot to lay beside him. He reaches for Ryan's hand, entwining their fingers, and placing them on Ryan's chest.

Dan watches the steady rise and fall of Ryan's chest, and listens to the sound of his shallow breathing. Dan marvels at how loud the sound reverberates in the small, quiet hotel room. Game four is tomorrow night, and Dan knows he should be sleeping. Dan also can't close his eyes until he knows one thing. 

"So," Dan slurs, nuzzling his nose at just the right spot behind Ryan's ear, and watches as Ryan's eyelids slowly flitted open. "You don't have to leave?"

A smile creeps to the corners of Ryan's lips, and he answers without moving, in a voice tired and raw, yet dripping with everything Dan wanted to hear.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Florence + the Machine song, "Bedroom Hymns".
> 
> We're on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)  
> [boltschick2612](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
